


youngblood

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Calum is a jailer actually, Declarations Of Love, Gay Sex, Jailed! 3/4 sos, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Rimming, Time Skips, but I kinda wanna write a sequel, kinda a cute ending, or for like first 3k words of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: "And your bloody‘oh, I’m so sexy, look at me saunter around like a bloody bastard’isn’t so helpful.”Or,I really don't think the tags help and the summary doesn't either but trust me, this is more fun to read than it looks.





	youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> Half the things I use in this fic is probably not how it is in real life, so I apologise if I piss off any law students who might read this. Also, I really should be resting, but my love for Cashton can't stop me from finishing a fic I could finish once I'm fully recovered.
> 
> Also, I don't think I ever wrote anything on Calum's or Ashton's bday so I will be writing another Cashton this year for sure.
> 
> ~~does the title and the plot match for once with my yb track titles~~

Ashton doesn’t like small spaces, but here he is, crouched in some fucking shed that’s less than fifty-square-feet because he was careless.

 _How the fuck do I get away from this_? He asks himself as the sirens get closer and closer to where he lays hidden.

 

_Four hours ago_

 

Ashton’s family is poor. By poor, he means his mum can’t find a better idea than to work seven days a week, two different jobs, to barely supply food for his little sister and brother. He tried working a full-time job as a mail deliverer, but that wasn’t enough to buy his sister the art supply she always wanted or the bike his little brother moaned about.

He made a friend one day, who told him he could try the alternative. Ashton, desperate, asked what they meant, and they left and said _burgling_.

That was three years ago and he earned himself the nickname _Nocturnal Visitor_ from the cops. He bites into an apple as he maps out the store he marked as his next target. He notes there are five security cameras, but that’s not a huge issue.

The issue is that the store is larger than his usual targets.

_I’ll figure shit out._

_Two hours ago_

 

Ashton realises his mistake when the alarm goes off. He wasn’t thinking, clearly, if the alarm goes off. Thanking the gods above that he was wearing his shades and the ski mask, he sprints off to his safe house.

 

_Current time_

 

Ashton doesn’t like small spaces, but here he is, crouched in some fucking shed that’s less than fifty-square-feet because he was careless.

 _How the fuck do I get away from this_? He asks himself as the sirens get closer and closer to where he lays hidden.

He walks out of the shed when someone announces it’s the police, worried about his family.

_I’m sorry, mum._

 

_Some months later_

 

Someone framed him. Ashton is a strong believer that someone can’t go to jail for stealing, but here he is, wearing an orange jumpsuit that is very out of fashion. He doesn’t like the fact that most men here are burly bears who look like they’ll either break his spine in half or make the term “twink jailbait” become a reality.

 _I don’t have a kink of adultery,_ Ashton notes silently as he’s literally shoved into a cell with three other people.

“Um,” Ashton says intelligently when his cellmates arch their eyebrows. “Am I supposed to introduce myself?”

“Consider yourself lucky that we don’t believe in the ‘traditional’ way of ‘welcoming’ newbs,” the fading bleach blond snorts. “I think you know what I meant.”

“I thought that only happened in the movies and telly shows,” Ashton gulps.

“Oh, your hand won’t be enough,” the blond laughs. “I’m Michael, and the gawping blondie here is Luke. We’re the Sydney Duo.”

“No effing way,” Ashton gasps. “You’re the burglars who robbed pretty much all banks known to exist in Sydney?”

“Guess we built up our fans, Mikey,” Luke giggles. “And Michael doesn’t like the whole ‘welcoming committee’ because we’re mostly monogamous and they tried to do the same with me. Let’s say the assaulter is in a hospital, and it’s been three months.”

“And these arseholes always exclude me in the introductions,” a British accent sighs dramatically. “Harry’s the name, and yes, I’m a fucking Brit.”

“Lemme guess… struggling artist,” Ashton jokes.

“Helped those fuckers in a handful occasions,” Harry shrugs.

“Too much talking!” someone rams their stick thing against the bars.

Ashton makes the mistake of looking at the bars. His eyes land on a _very_ attractive person with irritated brown eyes, strong jawline, and most of all, _innocent-looking_.

“Do you come here often?” Ashton curses and kicks himself in the balls mentally when the words slip out.

“They ask me every time, and the answer is yes, you moron,” the jailer scoffs. “Ah, new inmate. I’m guessing you aren’t used to this.”

“Depends on what you’re talking about, pretty baby,” Ashton purrs. “I’m usually on the _other_ side of the metal bars, if you know what I mean.”

“Charming,” the jailer turns around and Ashton reads the nametag _, Calum_. “I’m gonna write you a slip if you keep hitting on me.”

“What else am I supposed to do? Write a diary? Please don’t supply me the pen and paper, I don’t want my family to find out I’m that miserable,” Ashton adds quickly.

“I thought the reason you are here is because you robbed for them?” Calum arches a well-plucked eyebrow.

“I dunno what files you’ve read, but I don’t want them to see me at my lowest. Also, can I get a sex doll? Pretty please?” Ashton leaps back from the bars when he sees a thing that can possibly be lethal. “Is that a Taser?”

“You sound surprised we carry these,” Calum scoffs. “I suggest you acquaint yourself with your inmates, Irwin. Your serving time just started.”

 

///

 

“Is that Calum bloke always that much of an asshole?” Ashton hisses as soon as the officer is out of earshot.

“I hear he’s been nicer to people but that was before he got dumped by his ex,” Harry drawls. “Probably got dumped because of his superiority complex.”

“I can see that,” Ashton smooths his shirt out. “Speaking of complexes, do you guys have any?”

“Hubris, isn’t it all the same for us? We assume we’ll never get caught but we end up here anyhow,” Michael shrugs. “Luke, come to the corner with me. I like your shoulders.”

“You like _using_ my shoulders, rotating, even, as your pillow,” Luke sounds like he’s whining, but there’s an obvious trace of fondness underneath.

“You will be volunteering to get the fuck out in the garden a lot if that’s what you see 24/7… quite literally,” Harry shudders. “You also don’t want to be here when they shag. Luke is a screamer.”

“I can see that.”

 

///

 

Ashton soon gets told by Harry that marking on the walls shit is pretty useless, especially in modern times. He almost asks why, but he feels like that wouldn’t shut Harry up for three hours.

So, instead of marking days on the wall, he starts drawing. He isn’t being cocky, but he was quite an artist during his secondary school years. He sold small _commissioned_ bookmarks for extra money, so yeah.

“Quite impressive if you ask me, inmate Irwin,” someone’s voice startles Ashton from drawing a very detailed dick. “Might wanna add more dick hairs.”

“Why do you care?” Ashton growls at his least favourite jailer, aka Calum. “Do you have a thing for bears? I don’t think that’s a huge problem since I lack proper shaving equipment.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Calum rolls his eyes. “Do you not have better things to do?”

“I can draw thirty different species of flowers and most common mammals,” Ashton shrugs. “I just don’t care enough to find enough nails to draw those.”

“Why did you turn into robbery?” isn’t the most expected question from one’s jailer, in Ashton’s mind. “Your file says nothing that alludes to you being… wrongfully guided.”

“I was desperate,” Ashton decides to tell one person whose job is to babysit him as long as he’s in the cell and the other is on the other side of the bars. “My mum was struggling and I guess I was easily persuaded by a friend.”

“Inmate Clifford and Inmate Hemmings-Clifford—”

“They’re married?” Ashton can’t help but interrupt, earning a scowl from the jailer.

“Yes, did you not see the rings on their fingers?” Calum sounds like he’s pouting.

“It’s hard to focus on their hands when they keep pashing well past midnight… continue…”

“As I was saying, those married idiots started robbing banks in Sydney because they got scammed a few times. Not the best motivation, but they got arrogant. Cocky, even. One small trace led to another and they’ll be here for a while. You, on the other hand…” Ashton meets Calum’s doe-brown gaze levelly. “I can’t find anything that leads to you committing crime. The Cliffords are here because they robbed big enough institutes like, say, banks. Plural. As much as we can tell, you robbed a handful of local grocery stores at the best.”

“If you’re gonna hook me up with a lawyer, I’m all for it, baby,” Ashton walks towards the bars, dropping his nail on the way. “How much do I gotta pay?”

“I’m not asking you to pay for it, since I fear you’ll commit burglary again,” Calum visibly tenses up, if the clenched jaws don’t say anything. “I just want you to behave so it’ll be easier for me to appeal to my bosses.”

Ashton gleefully drinks in the sight of Calum’s rear view as the jailer moves away from his cell.

 

///

 

“I’ve been in this stinking cell for three months, and I’m pretty sure I have three more since those gits—” Harry waves his hand in general direction of kissing husbands. “—got at least a year.”

“Good for you,” Ashton says soullessly.

“Wanna go to the garden so we don’t have to listen to those two have sex with their clothes on?” Harry suggests.

“That’s actually better than being here and staying extra miserable,” Ashton agrees.

Ashton tries to plop down onto the little land plot and take the weeds out but a jailer taps at him with a baton.

“What?” Ashton snarls, only to realise it’s only Calum.

“You have a visitor,” Calum looks shifty.

Being dragged to a small room with barely any lighting really isn’t Ashton’s thing. He huffs and takes a seat at the rusty looking chair.

“Aren’t you supposed to handcuff me and make sure I don’t try to escape?” Ashton challenges the jailer.

“I’m trying to help you, doesn’t that make you trust me at least a bit?”

“My mum had me when she was sixteen and her bitch of a boyfriend then didn’t give two shits about her or me. Her first husband left her with my younger siblings because he didn’t like that I was in the picture before him,” Ashton snarls. “I think my faith in humanity is a little faded,” Ashton laughs dryly. “Where’s my visitor? I wasn’t expecting any.”

“ _I’m_ your visitor,” Calum grits out. “See, I believe in justice, which is precisely why I think you should be re-testified. Like I told you before, robbing small stores shouldn’t be the reason why you’re in a jail for, say, six months. Depending on your ‘behaviour’, of course, a few months can be deducted or added to that.”

“I don’t know why you want to help me out of everyone else,” Ashton narrows his eyes. “You don’t know me.”

“I don’t know you, no,” the way Calum’s mouth freezes make it look like he wants to say more than that. “But like I said, I believe in justice.”

“That is the reason why you’re keeping the inmates here, sure,” Ashton rolls his eyes. “Making sure the criminals stay in their place.”

“Ash—”

Ashton makes a great usage out of his free hands and wraps them around a wide-eyed Calum’s neck. He doesn’t add much pressure into his grip, but it’s still intimidating.

“Don’t call me Ash,” Ashton snarls, wondering how much longer before the guards show up and Taser him. Then something clicks in his brain. “This isn’t the visitor’s room. Where’s the little telephone thing I speak to my visitor? Why did you bring me here?”

Calum whimpers. “I told you, I want to help you. Have you any idea how much I can get into trouble for this?”

“I don’t care, and I’m going,” Ashton spits, releasing Calum from his grip.

He does a double take since his jailer is trying his damnedest not to blush.

He pieces thing together and something lights up in his brain.

“Oh, so it’s _that_ kind of helping,” Ashton grins, cornering Calum against a wall, gathering his wrists in his hand so the dark haired man can’t hide his boner. “I’ll be honest. I’m honoured you want me that way. I hear a lot of rumours about you.”

“I’m all ears,” Calum’s breaths are hitched, like he can’t bear how close they are without anything—ahem, something like bars—separating them.

“How you used to be so nice to inmates until someone broke your heart,” Ashton hums, his free hand trailing up and down Calum’s covered torso aimlessly. “You just needed a lay, is that what you wanted to tell me?”

“It’s not allowed,” Calum hisses.

“You can tell that to your dick, baby,” Ashton leans in to whisper into Calum’s ear. “But, I think Harry is getting suspicious, and I have no doubt he’ll blabber to Michael and Luke, so we should head back.”

 

///

 

Maybe Ashton shouldn’t have been a bloody tease to Calum. The following days after the little incident at the room, Calum’s been nothing but a petty little bitch. Hell, Ashton couldn’t even shower long enough to shave his fucking face, which is a _huge_ bother for him. Who the fuck should be this tyrannical over one small teasing? He knows that his inmates are getting regular time for showers, judging by how freshly fucked Luke seems after his shower with Michael.

(Side note: how come the guards just allow Michael and Luke to just fuck in the showers all the time? Are they just like, yeah, they’re married, let’s be nice just for that? That’s not fair, Ashton hadn’t a decent wank since being jailed.)

“Inmate Irwin,” Calum, that baneful bitch, summons him. “You are to report to the garden.”

“Oh no, not another hour of watering the plants!” Ashton can’t help it; he’s reaching his limits too.

The keys jingle and Ashton gets his sixty minutes of freedom. He likes exercising this way, squatting to keep his thighs in shape, hoeing with the stupid hoes, that kind of shit.

“Wait,” Ashton looks around. “Aren’t there supposed to be at least two more guards?”

“You’re the least likely to escape the compound, inmate Irwin,” _oh, the formalities_. “Even if you were to try to take me out and try to escape, the guards will snipe you out.”

“Ah, don’t I love being tased. My favourite kink,” Ashton snickers. “Why are you on sole duty of guarding me, Calum?”

“There’s no security cameras in the garden,” Calum hisses. “Which means I can tell you that I can pull some strings and have a team for you.”

“For what?”

“For your second trial,” Calum hisses again. “I told you, I believe in justice. Which is exactly why a mostly-innocent soul like you should be out of here as soon as possible.”

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t get to see you everyday,” Ashton curses as soon as the words come out of his mouth. “I mean… I take great joy in teasing you.”

“Why do you want to see me everyday? You know it’s my job to make sure you and the other inmates don’t escape the compound,” Calum has a look Ashton’s seen only once before, and that was when he had a ‘visitor’.

“Red is a good colour on you, Calum,” Ashton regains his momentum and tries to flirt with Calum, like, as a joke.

He’s surprised when the red tint deepens.

“I thought that little incident at the room was just you being a horn dog, but it’s more than that, isn’t it?” Ashton grins. “You want me.”

“You have no proof,” Calum replies way too quickly.

“I have plenty of proof,” Ashton steps forward until Calum’s pressed up against a wall. _D_ _éjà vu?_ “But the question is: why? Why do you want to risk it all?”

“It’s gonna hit like a hurricane but it’s gonna worth it,” Calum struggles to keep their bodies apart, but Ashton has the upper hand in this. Those hoeing exercises are definitely paying off. “I see the good in you.”

“I don’t know what you consider ‘good’, but this is clearly me torturing you for information,” Ashton snorts, considering to, and then deciding to fondle with Calum’s nipples through his shirt.

Now, navigating someone’s nipples through some coarse material is hard, but Ashton took his limited biology knowledge, in other words, he _guessed_ , to just rub his palms against general area of one’s nipples and he has Calum moaning like crazy.

“Sensitive nipples, duly noted,” Ashton gives Calum’s nipple one last flick before leaning super close, so they’re practically kissing. “Now, what would be in your innermost desires, Calum?” he can feel the staccato of Calum’s breaths against his lips. “Tell me.”

Now, Ashton didn’t start robbing stores purely based on his arrogance and confidence. It took some planning as well. That is exactly why he made sure Calum was the one who moves and initiated their kiss. He isn’t not enjoying the kiss, nah, but he has to do what he needs to so he can get the hell out.

Or in this case,

Calum’s master key card.

 

///

 

_nine months later_

 

Ashton just assumed Sydney wouldn’t try to get the Interpol involved for a minor unwanted nocturnal criminal like him, which he was right about, so moving to America would be a ‘safe bet’.

He doesn’t like the cold wintry air of New York, (he forgot about the season difference between the Southern Hemisphere and the Northern one, but then again, he was never a science person) but at least it’s something new. He’s trying to learn this Fahrenheit shit, but he also wasn’t a maths person either, so.

Being the sneaky person he is, Ashton did manage to hide a note for Michael and Luke to find so they’d get his iMessage contact email for the time they’d be out of the jail. Of course, Ashton had to wait until the _Sydney Duo_ were released for him to get the actual info he wanted to get out of them.

_From: unknown_

_Fucker, you escaped and Calum was fired literally the day after, how the fuck did that happen?_

And today seems to be the day.

_To: Michael (?)_

_Oh, I’m a brill person, Mikey, just admit it_

_From: Michael_

_I don’t think I wanna call you brill if you were as stupid as I was to get caught_

_To: Michael_

_I figured out that Calum had hots for me soon enough to plan my escape_

_From: Michael_

_It was bloody obvious, so idk why you thought it was okay for you to escape alone_

_To: Michael_

_Okay, maybe it was ‘bloody obvious’ as you put it but patience is the key?_

_From: Michael_

_What did you even do? I don’t even remember what happened the night before you escaped_

_To: Michael_

_I’m a genius. Even before Calum made it bloody obvious, I noticed the pattern of his shift. It took a bit of luck but Calum took me to the garden right before his shift ended, I took his keys so he wouldn’t notice I took the keys to open the cells and ta-da! Freedom_

_From: Michael_

_So you just bet on your shitty luck_

_To: Michael_

_However you interpret it mate_

Ashton frowns when someone with an unknown number calls him. Usually, he declines those kind of calls, but it has a Sydney area code so he just accepts it.

“‘Ello?”

“ _You fucking bastard!_ ”

Ashton removes the phone from his ear to save his hearing.

_How the fuck did he get my contact info?_

“Hello to you too, Cally,” Ashton grits, glad this is FaceTime audio, not video.

“ _You got me fired!_ ” Calum seems to be still in his ‘yell at Ashton’ mode.

“What did you promise Michael to get him to give you my iMessage info?”

“ _Nothing,”_ Calum yells. “ _He seems to have… known. You’re welcome, by the way.”_

“What?”

“ _I had my sister drop all your charges so you wouldn’t be… traced from your new home,”_ Calum explains. “ _Now, if I ever see your face again… you’re going to regret it.”_

“Your face will be _so_ joyous, your eyes will be closed,” Ashton makes sure his implications drip all the way to the bottom of the ocean.

 _“You’re an idiot_ ,” Calum grins. “ _Oh, Ashton. Oh, innocent Ashy. I knew your heart was pure, but didn’t expect you to be naïve as well. I tracked your call. See you tomorrow, baby.”_

 

///

 

Truth be told, Ashton wanted to see Calum again. He wanted to tell Calum why he stole the master key card. He wanted to tell Calum that he had to say goodbye to his family so they won’t have to be shamed by him anymore.

Hearing Calum’s voice only fuelled his desires, and unlocked the _carnal_ ones as well. He just took a shower, so he’s completely naked, and just plopped down onto his queen-sized mattress. Given this is _New York_ , the fact that he could afford a lease for a decently-sized flat _and_ the necessary furniture, he thinks he’s _just managing_.

Thinking about Calum for the first time in weeks… that alone is good enough to excite the mini him. Before he can try to think about disgusting things (example: the corpse flower, his report card from Year 9), his dick acts on his own.

His mind seems to have no problem whatsoever recalling the images of Calum, specifically, his face when Ashton cornered the former jailer to the wall of the fake visitation room. His hand just wraps itself around his aching cock, and before he knows it, he’s doing his routine.

“Fuck…” Ashton grunts, half into the poor abused pillow, and other into the thin air as his cock-tip twitches weakly. “Guess we’ll see, Calum…”

 

///

 

Ashton is a hard-working person. Unlike his—ahem— _former_ profession, in his new one, he doesn’t have to be so physical. He got himself a student visa, so he used that opportunity to get one of those certificates in short-term courses. It took six months, and now he’s someone’s accountant. The base pay is good enough to feed him and his little puppy.

“I’ve been expecting you,” isn’t the most welcome thing in Ashton’s world, but he sighs and accepts his fate.

“I just got off work, so I’d choose my words carefully,” Ashton lowers his sunglasses, the unneeded accessory he was hoping that’d cover up one of his few ‘stand-out pointers’. “How’d you find me?”

“Illegal or not, I tracked your phone call. I just followed the general places you could be,” Calum shrugs, the setting sun illuminating his perfect body just… effortlessly. “Or I just made Michael tell me everything.”

“I know Michael and Luke got out and they’re on probation?” Ashton motions at Calum to follow him to his shitty car. “Do I look like an accountant?”

“Maybe you should do my taxes,” Calum snorts.

“When we move in? Sure, why not?” Ashton rolls his eyes. “I mean, my sister-in-law already cleared out my criminal history, the least I can do is make her ship float and make you happy.”

“I didn’t ask her to clear out your history so we can have hot make-up sex later!” a tic starts in Calum’s too-beautiful jaw. Ashton wants to lick the said jaw. Is that too much? “You were innocent! You didn’t deserve to be stuck in the jail for months—maybe the full year! So, you can only imagine the shitstorm my sister went through when you used _my_ key to get the fuck out and I _still_ wanted to help you!”

“So why did you?” _Deep breath in, deep breath out. This car’s gonna cost more to fix than to buy a new one. Not to mention my international driving license,_ Ashton hypnotises himself as he starts his car and roughly merges into the street. “I took so many shit for you for granted, yet you do even more and come all the way to _fucking America_?”

“ _You_ took so many shit for _me_?” if there was such thing as “looks could kill”, Ashton would’ve dropped dead already. “Whatever do you mean by that? It’s not like your short life in the jail was so hard, you lived better than most since your inmates weren’t shitty and I didn’t treat you like a criminal!”

Ashton parks his car on the side road, and before Calum can yell at him more, he shuts those words up with his own mouth. Calum doesn’t seem to be in an opposing mood anymore, a soft moan spilling so easily as his back is pressed to the window.

“You still need to tell me why the fuck you flew all the way to America when you’re probably unemployed,” Ashton smirks against Calum’s lips.

“I’ll have you know that I did get hired elsewhere. I don’t get to ogle many fit criminals though,” Calum mumbles.

 

///

 

Ashton feels a pang of betrayal when his puppy greets Calum like an old friend. Calum, oblivious to Ashton’s dismay, crouches down to pick her up.

“Who’s a good girl?” Calum rubs his nose against nine-month-old husky’s snout as the puppy tries to slobber his face.

“Definitely not you,” Ashton replies semi-sweetly, catching Silver front paws. “You’re more excited to see Daddy’s friend than Daddy? That hurts, Silver.”

“You named your Siberian husky ‘Silver’ because she has a light grey pelt, that is so original,” Calum snickers as Ashton leads both his human companion and his canine companion more into the flat.

“You’re _still_ being a bad girl, Calum,” Ashton didn’t mean it seriously, but he doesn’t miss the sharp gasp Calum lets out. “Fem kink, hmm? I guess it’d be a waste if I never saw you wearing some sort of lingerie with that ass, Cal.”

“Not my fault,” Calum seems to be blushing, and Ashton ignores that—mostly—as he gets the stuff out to make dinner. “I just like wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties… wouldn’t you like that, _daddy_?”

It’s almost a miracle how Ashton didn’t accidentally cut his fingers off from Calum’s little probing.

“Oh, I guess I was right about your daddy kink then…” Calum tears a bit of the sliced ham Ashton took out and feeds it to Silver. “Turnabout is all about fair play… though I must point out… you implied you want to see me more in the future, even as far as getting to your bedroom…”

“Did you come here on a whim?” Ashton arches his eyebrows. “You got a job, but you decided to see me on a whim?”

“Oh, I can ask my new boss to transfer me to the New York branch of the company… I don’t think she’d mind so much…” Calum plops onto the kitchen counter and swings his legs.

“Did you…”

“If you already figured out I pulled a lot of strings to have my older sister as my new boss, I guess you aren’t so dumb,” Calum giggles. “She doesn’t have many ‘branches’ of her law firm, but things happen.”

“I’m trying to cook—”

“Maybe I don’t want you to,” Calum hums, a fist in Ashton’s tie he has yet to take off, pulling his face closer, which isn’t a necessity. “Maybe I want something _sweeter_ from you right now, _daddy_.”

“My daughter is less than a foot away from us,” Ashton coughs, earning an excited bark from Silver.

“Oh, then show me your bedroom, daddy,” Calum leans his face more until he can tug at Ashton’s earlobe playfully.

 

///

 

There’s a very pouty Calum sat across the table, and Ashton grins at him triumphantly. Okay, maybe he did daydream about fucking Calum since the minute he laid his damned eyes on him, but he’s hungry right now.  Just because they’re both far away from any barred space doesn’t mean he’s going to lose all his inhibitions.

 _I’m not a barbarian either, I’m not having sex with a super-twink near my daughter!_ Ashton stabs at his salad fruitlessly.

“I don’t think Silver likes broken bits of lettuce, but whatever you like as a hobby…” Calum glares at him.

“I’m not much of a cleaner, if that’s what you meant,” Ashton squeezes more Caesar dressing onto his salad. “I clean bare-minimum as a dog owner.”

“Explains a lot,” Calum shrugs, not-so-conspicuously feeding Silver another bit of a sliced ham.

 

Ashton doesn’t think the dinner was a disaster, if he ignores the fact that Calum stalked him to his workplace and demanded they go to his flat together.

“You’re going to transfer your branch or whatever, but you still need a place to stay. I’m guessing Michael is shipping your clothes, but you still wouldn’t have more than what you packed,” Ashton reasons.

“Are you inviting me to move in? I’m honoured you feel this way and this is only our first date,” Calum bats his eyelashes innocently. “However will I pay?”

Ashton doesn’t deny the tug on the corner of his lips.  “We’re going to head to my room and have hot make-up sex.”

“Mm, maybe you should give me an hour or so to retrieve my luggage from my hotel room. It has everything you want to see,” Calum unknots Ashton’s necktie easily.

“Everything I want to see is _right here_ ,” Ashton rasps into Calum’s ear, then pushes the door open, holding onto the back of Calum’s back to keep him from stumbling over.

“That was not nice,” Calum huffs, kicking the door open. “I have a feeling you know how long I’ve been forcibly celibate.”

“I heard some rumours,” Ashton doesn’t really elaborate. Only thing he knows about Calum’s dating history is that he broke up with the last one before he was in the jail.

Not permitting himself to have any more stupid thoughts, he pushes Calum onto his double-sized mattress and tugs his shirt off roughly. His hastiness doesn’t help with unbuttoning his dress shirt, but they do get naked pretty quickly afterwards.

“Red lacy panties,” Ashton muses mostly to himself, the soft gasps doing more than stirring his loins as he mouths at Calum’s dick through the lace. “Fits you.”

He tugs the garment down using his teeth and drops it onto the floor. He flips Calum around without much of a warning, parting those pretty cheeks he’s been thinking about too long. Just a barely-there prod around the rim reduces Calum into whines and whimpers. Ashton feels powerful with this, making Calum make such cute sounds without having his tongue inside already.

“Stop teasing me, you fucker,” Calum seethes, but whatever else he might have had to say, Ashton doesn’t get to hear it when he delves his tongue in, tasting a bit of cherry-flavoured lube. He acts like he can’t taste the lube Calum used to fuck himself not so long ago, but his forceful tongue-jabs might be giving away. He rummages under one of the pillows to find his half-empty bottle of lube and slathers it all over his fingers liberally. He hums a bit, watching the way Calum craned his back to watch him eat him out as he slides two fingers in.

“Not what I expected,” Ashton notes as Calum’s walls flutter around him. “But I think this also means I turn you on _that_ much.”

“Shut up,” Calum groans, flipping them over. Ashton isn’t a fan of losing the tightness and warmth around his fingers. “You’re just… undeniably sexy, okay? And your bloody _‘oh, I’m so sexy, look at me saunter around like a bloody bastard_ ’ isn’t so helpful.”

“Well—”

Maybe he was teasing Calum _too_ much. He believes that’s why Calum decided to go _beyond_ the levels of what he’d do to shut anyone up. Before he knows it, Calum is straddling his waist all proper and sinking down on his probably-purple dick. He isn’t complaining though. The face Calum makes as he’s impaled on his dick is something he doesn’t want to stop seeing.

Like ever.

“God,” Ashton breathes out intelligently.

“I prefer _princess_ or _baby_ but that works too,” Calum looks smug, like he already knows how whipped Ashton feels for him.

Ashton regains half a brain cell and sits up a little, most of his back supported by the mounds of pillows, actually, and kisses Calum with everything he felt for the other when they met back in jail, and everything that came back when they met again merely hours ago.

And when Ashton comes seconds after Calum’s second release, he wonders,

_Am I going to feel this for rest of my life?_

 

“I think we have a lot to make up for, don’t you think?” Calum taps at Ashton’s nose, love shining in his doe-brown eyes.

“Is it too early for love?” Ashton pretends to try to bite Calum’s nose.

“Not when I love you too, Ashton.”

 

And who is Ashton to complain when he knew he had deep feelings for Calum for too damn long and Calum seals their promise with a kiss?


End file.
